


AMW Were Growth Chart

by PlagueofMyBody



Series: A Marvel Wonderland Documents [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, No Sex, No Smut, Original Universe, Well-Written, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/pseuds/PlagueofMyBody
Summary: Growth chart showing the growth and development of weres in the story A Marvel Wonderland.





	AMW Were Growth Chart

**[About the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/profile) **

[ **AMW Demographics** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380277)

[ **AMW Globenstine** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380490)

[ **Read the Story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234918)

 

Pregnancy

Number: 2 per year

Full Term: 5 months

Gestational: 4½ months

Resume Sexual Activity: 2 to 3 weeks after delivery

Postpartum Cycle Begins: 3 to 6 weeks if not breastfeeding and 2 to 3 months if breastfeeding

 

 

**Apparent Age**

| 

**Actual Age**

| 

**Female**

**Menstrual**

**Cycle**

| 

**Development**

| 

**Growth Stage**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
newborn

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

infant  
  
1 year

| 

1 month

| 

 

| 

 

| 

toddler  
  
2 years

| 

2 months

| 

 

| 

toddler  
  
3 years

| 

4 months

| 

 

| 

preschooler  
  
4 years

| 

6 months

| 

 

| 

preschooler  
  
5 years

| 

8 months

| 

 

| 

preschooler  
  
6 years

| 

10 months

| 

 

| 

 

| 

child  
  
7 years

| 

1 year

| 

 

| 

child  
  
8 years

| 

1 year

2 months

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

child  
  
9 years

| 

1 year

4 months

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

child  
  
10 years

| 

1 year

6 months

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

preteen  
  
11 years

| 

1 year

8 months

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

preteen  
  
12 years

| 

1 year

10 months

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

preteen  
  
13 years

| 

2 years

| 

possible

| 

sexually

mature

| 

teen  
  
14 years

| 

3 years

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

teen  
  
15 years

| 

4 years

| 

possible

| 

first

change

| 

teen  
  
16 years

| 

5 years

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

teen  
  
17 years

| 

6 years

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

teen  
  
18 years

| 

7 years

| 

possible

| 

 

| 

adult  
  
\- stop aging visibly at age 30, 40, or 50 depending on genetics

\- applies to all species of were

 

**AO3:**

[ **DiseaseofMyMind** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind)

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

[ **Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group** ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

[ **The L M Stephens Sphere** ](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/)

**[Clackity Yack](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Demun’s Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
